Unconditional Loyalty
by birdiebrain
Summary: Bhakti had waited adamantly for five hundred years to see its master and was finally rewarded an instant. Five lonesome years passed since and Bhakti was waiting yet again for its master. It seemed never-ending. But Bhakti was a good robot. Oneshot.


Unconditional Loyalty

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII.

A/N: Am I the only person who thinks Bhakti actually has a very deep and sad story if you step into its shoes? But here's my take on it! Enjoy? Yes? No?

...

Bhakti was a good robot.

Bhakti loved and cared for Oerba Dia Vanille. She was its owner and she loved and cared for it as much as it did for her. Every day Vanille would play with it. More often than not, her friend Oerba Yun Fang came to play as well. They teased Bhakti and let it follow them when they went hunting. It did everything Vanille asked it to. Bhakti would even help them and give them advice on what to do when they were stuck. Every day were laughs and smiles.

Bhakti was an understanding robot.

Everyone in Oerba would one day give themselves to the fal'Cie Anima and become l'Cie. Fang and Vanille were no exceptions. It was mostly Fang's idea, because Vanille told Bhakti that Fang was angry at the fal'Cie Anima. Vanille told Bhakti as well, that she had every intention of becoming a l'Cie with Fang if it came down to it. She had already decided. Bhakti found the news disheartening, but it knew how much Vanille cared for Fang. Bhakti was sad, but Bhakti didn't disagree. If its master was happy, Bhakti would be too.

Bhakti was a patient robot.

Vanille said goodbye to Bhakti before she had to leave. She told Bhakti she would be leaving for a little while to help Fang with the War of Transgression. Bhakti knew they wouldn't come back soon, because l'Cie that completed their Focus were blessed with eternal life as crystal. Bhakti was right when it began counting down the years of Vanille's absence. Bhakti was on year five-hundred. It had been so long since Bhakti had seen its master's cheerful face. But Bhakti still believed in Oerba Dia Vanille and her friend Oerba Yun Fang. Bhakti would wait a little longer.

Bhakti was a happy robot.

Five-hundred years and several months later, Bhakti was blessed with the presence of Oerba Dia Vanille again. Oerba Yun Fang was with her as well, along with their new friends. Bhakti was very happy. But Bhakti grew tired from being up every day and night waiting, and wanted to sleep. It could hear its master's worried tone as it shut down. When Bhakti woke up, Vanille's new friend had fixed it up. It felt renewed and as thanks, told the party all of the secrets it knew and the research it performed during the long centuries. Everyone seemed happy with Bhakti's information. Especially Vanille, and that made Bhakti happy too.

Bhakti was a bittersweet robot.

Seeing Oerba Dia Vanille again made Bhakti feel incredibly lucky and in euphoria. But its master had obtained another Focus, along with Oerba Yun Fang and the rag tag team of Lightning Farron, Sazh Katzroy, Snow Villiers, and Hope Estheim. Bhakti liked the idea of Vanille being back home with it and grew sad to see she must leave again to fulfill her duty as a l'Cie. Vanille told it that this time, instead of destroying Cocoon, she wanted to save it. Bhakti's master would become a savior. It liked the idea. But didn't like the idea of relinquishing its master again after finally reuniting. Then Bhakti remembered, if its master wanted to do that and was going to be happy, Bhakti would want that and be happy too.

Bhakti was a proud robot.

With its sensors and the upgrade Vanille's friend, Sazh Katzroy, gave Bhakti, it could detect change. Cocoon and Gran Pulse suddenly underwent a dramatic change. A fusion of sorts. Bhakti could tell it meant that Oerba Dia Vanille and her friends had completed her wish, rather than her original Focus. It was just like what Vanille had told Bhakti she wanted before she told it goodbye again. Bhakti rejoiced at its master's happiness and success. Oerba Dia Vanille was in eternal glory with her longtime friend Oerba Yun Fang again, this time supporting all of Cocoon and Gran Pulse and looking over everyone. And Bhakti was still in Oerba, waiting for its master to awaken once more.

Bhakti was a loyal robot.

It had been about five years since the people of Cocoon settled on Gran Pulse. Bhakti received information of the humans creating a new city quite a distance away called New Bodhum. Its radars went off the charts occasionally, telling Bhakti that a paradox was occuring and ever so slightly interfered with Bhakti's mechanics. Even with the world Bhakti once knew and grew up with alongside Vanille was changing, its feelings were still the same. Bhakti still loved Oerba Dia Vanille and was still waiting. Still waiting for when its master would awake and fetch Bhakti and they would play together again. Just like they did five-hundred and five years ago.

Bhakti was, and always will be, Oerba Dia Vanille's robot.

...

A/N: I hope it came out alright! The tone in this is a little choppy in my opinion, but only because I wrote it from Bhakti's perspective. How'd I do? Let me know by dropping a review!


End file.
